Double D and Nazz's Adventures Series
Join Double D, his girlfriend Nazz, Mac, and his adoptive mother Frankie as they go out an adventure outside of Cartoon Network Studios where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. Contentsshow Movies List of Episodes: * Double D and Nazz's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty * Double D and Nazz Meet The Great Mouse Detective * Double D and Nazz's Adventures of Dumbo * Double D and Nazz's Adventures of Aladdin * Double D and Nazz's Adventures of So Dear To My Heart Double D & Nazz's Adventures Team: * Double D * Nazz * Mac * Frankie Foster * Bill * Aldo * Professor Owl * Ludwig Von Drake Future Members: * Basil of Baker Street * Dr. Dawson * Steve (OC): An eastern grey squirrel * Chris (OC): An eastern chipmunk * Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls): An eastern grey squirrel * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls): Using the 2016 designs. * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls): * Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls): Professor Utonium's future wife. * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): * Caline the calico cat (Felis catus): Voiced by Ashley Johnson. Mac and Frankie's pet cat. * Chester the Chinese crested dog (Canis familiaris): Voiced by Andy Dick. Dexter and Dee Dee's pet dog. * Percy the parrot (Psittacus erithacus): Voiced by Billy West. Professor Utonium's pet parrot. * Aqua the dolphin (Tursiops truncatus): Voiced by Grant Palmer. Mermaid!Nazz's pet dolphin. * Tabs the tuxedo cat (Felis catus): Voiced by Jack McBrayer. Caline's boyfriend. The Rough Gang: * Admiral Zahrk * Bro (Ed, Edd n Eddy): * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory): * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): An evil western chimpanzee Guest Stars: * The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear, Papa Q. Bear, Brother Bear & Sister Bear) * The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) * Jimmy Cricket * Zazu * Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie * Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala * Sebastian, Genie, Terk, Tantor, Louis, King Julian, Maurice, Mort * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria * Iago * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Kronk & Belle * Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil, Lil, and Kimi * Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma, and Betty * The Penguins of Madagascar (Kowaski, Private, Rico, and Skipper) * Garfield & Odie * Rapunzel * Bambi * Mushu * Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss in Boots * Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa the Snow Queen * Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches * Robin Hood & Little John Villains Guest Stars: * Jafar * Maleficent * Ursula * Hades * Cruella De Vil * Captain Hook * Lady Tremanie * Dr. Facilier * Shere Khan * Prince John * Ratigan * The Evil Queen * Madame Medusa * Snoops * Percival MeLeach * Gaston * Scar * Mother Gothel * Prince Hans * The Grand Duke of Owls * Oogie Boogie * Yzma * Frollo * Angelica Pickles * Ryan Edwards and Xander Voice Cast: * Sam Vincent as Double D * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz * Sean Marquette as Mac * Grey Delisle as Frankie Foster * Ian James Corlett as Bill * Dave Ward as Aldo * Corey Burton as Professor Owl/Ludwig Von Drake * Ronald Long as Admiral Zahrk Audio Used from: * 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) * The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) * Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Anastasia (1997) * The Aristocats * Bambi * Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas * The Black Cauldron * The Boss Baby (1957) * Cinderella * Dumbo * The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * Frozen * The Great Mouse Detective * Hercules * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Jungle Book * King of the Hill * Lady and the Tramp * The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 * The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea * Lost in Space * Madagascar * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Mary Poppins * Oliver & Company * Peter Pan * Pinocchio * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * Robin Hood * Shark Tale * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs * Summer Magic * The Sword in the Stone * Tangled * Tarzan * Thumbelina * Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 * We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story * Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clips Used from: * Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Sitting Ducks * Adventure In Music * An Adventure in Color * The Powerpuff Girls * Dexter's Laboratory * Lost in Space Intro * Thomas The Tank Engine Theme Song 1:16 Category:NatureRules1 Category:Pikachufreak Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-Offs Category:Pooh's Adventures